


No Exit- Part Three

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No Exit- Part Three

After Dean found that clump of hair, he was the one to decide that this search was to be halted since it was getting pretty late. You were getting tired yourself and agreed to take the rest of the night off. Sam and Dean being the perfect gentlemen they are, offered the bed to you and Jo. You weren’t going to complain and took it.

There were two couches and even though Sam and Dean were tall as fuck, they would have to deal with the tiny couches for how they were behaving. Sam didn’t do anything wrong but if Dean would get punished, then so was his brother. It wasn’t fair but it seemed fair at the time.

It was now the morning and Dean was still sleeping on the couch, curled into an uncomfortable sleep position and immediately you felt bad. He was only doing what he thought was right by protecting you and Jo. You saw where he was coming from but Jo was her own person.

Yes, you were worried about her but she could make her own decisions. At 21-years-old, you were already deciding between which monster you’ll take, which type of gun you’ll have, what kind of wounds were worth stitching up, and what kind of alcohol would get you through the night.

Hunting wasn’t a walk in the park, that’s for sure. You were just glad that Jo had both Winchesters and you with her to defeat this monster. When you were new at hunting, hunting by yourself was a real eye opener. It made you see that hunting alone sucked. You had no source of backup and that is what hunting is all about. You needed people to have your back.

“So, what happened to your mom?” Jo asked suddenly, twirling her knife with more blueprints on the table.

“I already told you, a demon got to her.” You said, looking down.

“I know that but how? I’m sorry if I’m being nosy.” She said, shaking her head.

“No, it’s okay. The more I talk about it, the better it becomes. I came home one day and I found a man trying to kill her. I ran, I hid, until he found me. I fell down the stairs and he slit my mother’s throat right in front of me.” Your eyes became glossy as you remembered your tragic past.

“How old were you?” She asked in a whisper.

“8. I became a hunter right after that.” You said with a sigh, looking down.

“I’m sorry. All I know is that my dad died on a hunt when I was 10 years old. I don’t know how he died but I wasn’t the same when he left.” Jo said, looking down.

“I’m sorry. It sucks that we get into this life without a say in it. If I could somehow have affected any of this, I would have chosen a different life for me… For Sam… For Dean. He doesn’t deserve any of this. I think one of the reasons he lashed out at you because he’s scared. I remember being on my first hunt. I was terrified and I thought I was going to die but Dean helped me through it.

“Even though he helped me, I knew he was scared. There are no rooms for mistakes when hunting and I think with you being so young and inexperienced, he got worried. He may not know you or your mom but he can’t lose another person in his life.” You finished with a sigh. Sirens were heard in the distance and that is what woke Dean up.

“Morning, princess.” Jo said, putting this conversation with you on hold.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean said, opening his eyes and looking around the room.

“Went to get coffee.” You answered for her. Dean slowly got up, grimacing and groaning at his sore muscles.

“Ugh. My back. How’d you sleep on that big soft bed?” Dean asked, looking at you and Jo.

“We didn’t. This case has me up all night.” She said. Dean looked at her, his eyes zeroing in on the knife in her hand. He got up and took his bag, placing it on the table. He took out a Bowie knife, handing it to her with the blade facing him.

“Here.”

“What’s this for?” Jo asked, looking at the knife.

“This will work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you’re twirling around.” Dean said. Jo took the knife and inspected it, handing hers to Dean. He looked at it but stopped when he saw what was engraved on the side.

“William Anthony Harvelle.” Jo said, knowing what he was looking at.

“I’m sorry, my mistake.” Dean said, taking his knife back and giving her own back to her.

“What do you remember about your dad? I mean what is the first thing that pops into your head?” Jo asked, looking up at Dean. He shook his head, not wanting to get into this but he caught your eyes. You had hope in them and you had compassion in them. You reached your hand out and took his, sliding your fingers together to know what he wasn’t alone in this. Dean sighed and took a seat next to you, refusing to meet Jo’s eyes.

“I was maybe 6 or 7 and he took me shooting for the first time. Nothing serious, just some balls on a fence but I nailed every single one of those. Then he gave me this smile, like… I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” Dean said with a small smile, remembering the good times with John.

“He must have been proud.” Jo said with a smile. You tightened your hand on his and looked at him with admiration.

“I know I am.” You smiled. He looked at you and winked slightly before turning back to Jo.

“What about your dad?”

“I was 10 when he died, but I could remember him coming home from any kind of hunt. He’s burst through the front door, looking like a beaten up Superman or something like that. He’d sweep me up in his arms and with one smell, I would feel at home. It didn’t matter where I was or what happened that day. When he came home, it was the best feeling in the world.

“And my mom, who was always sour and pissed whenever he left, would have a smile on her face when she saw him. We were a family again. You want to know why I want to do this job? It’s for him. It’s my way of being close to him. Now tell me, what’s wrong with that?” Jo said, looking at Dean. Dean clenched his jaw and he nodded, understanding.

Suddenly, Sam bursted through the door to the apartment with wide eyes and no coffee.

“Sam, where’s the coffee?” You asked, taking in how worried and shocked he looked.

“There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared.” Sam said, sighing deeply.

“I’ll go check it out. You three stay here.” Dean said, getting up. He grabbed what he needed and he left the apartment, leaving you and Jo with Sam.

“What the hell happened?” You asked Sam, walking over to the window and peeking outside to see a ton of cop cars surrounding the building.

“I was on my way up and before I knew it, cops surrounded the building. I may have pestered one of the cops into telling me but another girl disappeared.” Sam said with a sigh.

“Okay but that still doesn’t explain why you don’t have the coffee.” You said, looking at him.

“Sorry.” Sam said with a shrug. You shook your head and sat back down with Jo at the table where the blue prints and notes for the case. Any kind of clue would be helpful at this point. Dean returned shortly after with a frown on his beautiful face.

“Her name was Teresa Ellis who lived in Apartment 2F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn.” Dean informed.

“What about her apartment?” You asked.

“There were cracks all over the ceiling and the walls. Plus, some of that ectoplasm we saw earlier.”

“Well, judging the fact between this ectoplasm and the clumps of blonde hair, I would say this thing lives in the walls.” Sam said, fitting the pieces together.

“What are we doing wrong then?” Dean asked, frustrated.

“Maybe we’re looking in the wrong place.” Jo said, picking up a photograph. You leaned across the table to look at the picture.

“What do you mean?” Deana sked, walking over to the table.

“Well, here is a picture of what was here before this building. There’s nothing but an empty field but look at the kind of building beside it.” Jo said, showing you the photo before handing it to Dean who showed Sam.

“Wait a minute, the windows are barred. Wait another minute, we’re next to a fucking prison?” Dean said, handing the photo back. Jo immediately grabbed her phone and dialed someone. Probably Ash since he was a wizard at finding out things.

“If you think about it, it’s kind of cool. Don’t you remember that Asylum we went to with the psycho doctor? This isn’t much different.” You said while Jo talked to the mysterious person.

“Yeah, but Y/N, that was an asylum. This is a prison with murderers, rapists, hard ass criminals.” Dean said, leaning against one of the chairs at the table.

“Aw, is Dean a little scared of a little criminal?” You teased and he gave you a scowl.

“Alright, guys, I spoke with Ash and what was next to us is the Moyamensing prison. It was built in 1835 and it was torn down in 1963. Plus, they used the empty field next to them to execute people by hanging them.” Jo said, repeating what Ash told her.

“Alright, then we need a list of who was executed here.” Sam said.

“Ash is already on it.” Jo said with a nod.

“Alright, in the meantime, who wants some alcohol?” You asked with a grin.


End file.
